Episódio 2
.}} é o segundo episódio do anime do You-Zitsu. Sumário Sae Chabashira explains how the system works at this school as the four first-year classes are all ranked by merit, and that D-Class has the opportunity to be promoted to C-Class due to their strong performances on exams. She also warns them, that with the current situation, anyone who fails one more exam is expelled. Now fully aware of the system, everybody is taking their studies more seriously except for the three biggest idiots of the class in Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, and Haruki Yamauchi. Suzune Horikita treats Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to an expensive lunch to discuss the strategy, as well as bringing aboard the three idiots to the library to study. Kiyotaka and Kikyō Kushida succeed in getting them to come, but they leave immediately while Ken lets everybody know that he wants to make it rich quickly by going pro in basketball. That night, Kiyotaka goes out for a drink and overhears Suzune talking to her older brother Manabu Horikita, the Student Council President, as Manabu tries to attack her over a disagreement about her view of isolation being independence which caused her placement in Class D. Kiyotaka then intervenes, and after dodging several of Manabu's strikes, nimbly with ease, impressing him as he questions the fighting style (martial art) he studies only to get a vague answer. Manabu then remembers who Kiyotaka is, as he reveals that he scored a 50 on his entry exams and recent quiz before he asks if it was intentional but Kiyotaka replies that it was just coincidence. Manabu voices his surprise that his sister made a friend but she denies as she doesn't need such a thing, where he voices his disappointment on her mindset before leaving. Suzune and Kiyotaka speak with each other, as she awkwardly apologizes to him for her earlier state, but he shrugs it off as if it were nothing. She soon remarks about his martial art fighting proficiency, as he answers, that he used to do non-martial arts activities, like tea ceremonies, before Suzune reminded him that he contradicted his previous statement were he said that he did piano and calligraphy, which he agreed to that as well. She questions him on her brother's earlier query on whether he intentionally got the same exact half scores each time but he doesn't give her a clear answer. Suzune then remarks that everything about him is a mystery, in which he asks her if she was really done with the study group which she confirms stating those who fail doesn't concern her. Kiyotaka soon inquires, on whether if it was this distant and cold behavior personality of hers that got her placed in Class D but she couldn't answer it. The midterm exams come, and class D as a whole performs very well with some scoring among the highest among the first years in the school. Personagens Pontos Privados Classe 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 62110 points * Suzune Horikita - 88106 points * Kikyō Kushida - 47224 points * Ken Sudō - 31 points * Yōsuke Hirata - 9826 points * Haruki Yamauchi - 18 points * Kanji Ike - 21 points * Kei Karuizawa - 8967 points * Kokoro Inogashira - 51126 points * Chiaki Matsushita - 2985 points * Maya Satō - 1125 points * Mei-Yu Wang - 16353 points * Hideo Sotomura - 12002 points Pontos de cada Classe * Classe 1-A - 940 points * Classe 1-B - 650 points * Classe 1-C - 490 points * Classe 1-D - 0 points Episode Notes * Manabu Horikita heavily hints that Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is hiding his true intelligence. * Kiyotaka is shown to have excellent martial arts fighting skills. Trivia Site Navigation